shadowgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Lakmir the Timeless
Lakmir the Timeless was an ancient Druid one of the most powerful and became a part of the Circle of Twelve. During the Time of Chaos he was the only one to stay behind. In the Light Age, a group of foolish dwarves liberated the Warlock King from his prison. Lakmir was looking for a hero who would defeat the Warlock King again. One day while traveling to the Western Forest he passed by Wooddale and came to a smithy to shoe his mare. As the blacksmith was not there, he made the young apprentice do the job. Lakmir paid him generously with a half-darius. When the boy went to bring his staff, he was teleported. The boy had a destiny to travel to Gatekeeper. While at the Western Forest, Lakmir camped by a small fire. He saw the boy and a fenling running to that clearing, hunted by goblins. Lakmir kept his calm and threw lightnings, fireballs and spells against the goblins, and also trapped them using roots and branches of the trees. However the goblins were too many and Lakmir took the two and flew on a tall branch. The goblins ended up fighting each other. When everything went silent, the trio dropped again to the ground and left the forest. There, Lakmir told them his identity. they sat unter a banty tree and promised to teach the boy some of the simplest spells. At night, Jairen woke up feeling a dark figure above him. Lakmir told him that it is a Death Wraith, searching for something, which it won't find tonight. Lakmir left before the two woke up. In the remainder of the journey Jairen used some of the magic taught by Lakmir. While Jairen and Fez were in the Morryth Woods, Lakmir sent Jairen a dream in order to test him. Jairen wakes up from the dream and finds himself in a plain with Fez and Lakmir beside him. Lakmir told Jairen that he proved his worth and offered him K'lynn T'ar, the elven sword, which teleports Jairen and Fez where they were needed. Lakmir and elven archers came to the plain under Gateway where Jairen, Hawk and several Tyens were attempting to fight through the Warlock King's army. Jairen vanquished the Lord of the Death Wraiths. The monster hordes ran away shrieking, to be chased by elves and dwarves to the mountains. Lakmir noticed a black cloud forming into the face of the Warlock King who threatened that Jairen's victory is of no matter to him and they will meet again. Then Fez noticed the moons of Tyragon and for the first time Traal was full. Lakmir said that it is a sign that a new king came to power. Indeed Jairen entered the Castle Shadowgate and vanquished the Warlock King and became the first of a new line of Kings. Year later, Lakmir assigned Del the Halfling the same task in Shadowgate 64: Trials of the Four Towers. Category:Circle of Twelve Category:Characters (Shadowgate Classic) Category:Characters (Shadowgate 2014) Category:Characters (Shadowgate 64) Category:Characters (Shadowgate Saga) Category:Characters (Before Shadowgate) Category:Wizards Category:Mages Category:Sorcerers Category:Druids Category:Great Druids